


Driver Forever

by Rue_Maison



Series: Choices: ROD [1]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Choices: R.O.D, Choices: Ride or Die, Ride or Die (Visual Novel), Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance
Genre: 2 punks in love rough housing bc they're idiots and love their ROD sm, F/M, Mentions of Smut, NSFW, OOC, probs ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rue_Maison/pseuds/Rue_Maison
Summary: Instead of saying that Brie is his (like a possession), Colt claims that she’s with him, speaking volumes how deeply he took her words from the other day from the first time they made love and she bared herself to him, figuratively and physically. She told him that she didn’t like feeling like an object that he and Logan could fight for ownership over, but rather, a person with a choice. She’s afraid she’s going to be Colt’s pawn or something, like how she was to Logan, and Colt, to the best of his abilities, promised her that autonomy.





	Driver Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy some super self-indulgent OOC Logan and Colt.

 “Colt!” Toby calls out the moment he sees him enter the garage. Toby lays down his tools and runs over to Colt who looked surprisingly relaxed compared to yesterday. Smug or satisfied, he’d go as far to say, but couldn’t tell which. “Did you give Brie back her car?” he pries gently, the betrayal still fresh. Colt nods absentmindedly, more focused on the closed office door of his Pop’s.

“Who’s he talking to?” Colt jerks his head to Kaneko’s office. Toby shrinks in on himself, scratching the back of his head.

“Uhh…” Toby’s eyes flicker between the door and Colt’s expectant look. He looks pleadingly at Ximena for help but she shakes her head and continues her work. “Hey, did you see the new shipments that we got-“

“Toby,” Colt firmly interjects. “I’m not your secretary anymore, how would I know? Now who’s-“

The door of Kaneko’s office swings open, slamming into the wall. Out emerges Logan in a rage, Kaneko trailing after him.

“Logan! Come back here!” Logan swiftly turns to look at Kaneko, his eyes deadly.

“Why should I? This shit that’s happening? What we did? What _I_ did? That’s fucked, boss!” spat Logan before turning on his heels, causing him to lock eyes with the last person he wanted to see. Logan and Colt sneer at each other, but there’s an underlining to Colt, like he’s proud of himself, which just bristles Logan’s nerves.

“What’s wrong, boss kick your ass?” Colt taunts, “Or you still trying to act like we got high ground that we ain’t?”  Kaneko promptly steps in between them, trying to break them apart.

“Colt, haven’t you done enough!” Kaneko barks. He tries to push them apart with some success, but they still appeared on a brink of a fight.

“Apparently not, if he’s still looking to fight,” Colt retorts. Kaneko lets out a frustrated sigh.

“Last I checked, I have every single right to kick your ass after yesterday!” Logan snarls. Colt curtly snorts.

“What? Angry that she realized how much of a shit stain you are and left your ass? Last I heard: you didn’t want her around.” Logan flinches at his last remark.

“Maybe I didn’t, but it was for her safety! I don’t see you helping her out for jackshit! And where do you get off of getting to decide shit for her?” Colt steps forward despite his dad’s firm hand on his shoulder, keeping him away from attacking Logan.

“Where do I get off?” Colt laughs mirthlessly.

 

At the other end of the garage, the rest of the crew trade glances between them and over at the three bickering.

“500 dollars say that Logan punches first,” remarks Mona, pulling a few 100$ bills outta her pocket. Ximena looks at her, aghast.

“Mona! You can’t just-“

“500 dollars say that Colt punches first,” Toby jumps in.

“You two can’t just start a betting pool! This is serious!” Ximena quietly hisses at them.

“What, you a chicken, X?” teases Mona. Ximena lightly glowers at Mona. “Besides, it’s just some teen angst.” Ximena huffs, her eyes fixing themselves back on the show.

“500 dollars say that Kaneko stops them,” Ximena mutters under her breath. Mona laughs. 

“That’s the spirit, X!”

 

“Well for your information, I did help her, by telling her how much of a fucking scumbag you are. Besides, it was _her_ choice to leave your ass; I just sped along the inevitable! And fuck, I’m happy that she moved on from you and to somebody better!” Colt barks back. Logan freezes; you could practically see the gears turning in his head as he tries to decode what Colt just said. Upon realization, he launches himself at Colt, completely bypassing Kaneko.

The crew looks on with astonishment, except Mona having already called both outcomes. She happily pockets her winnings from both bets as they all watch on with the drama in front of them.

“You fucking bastard!” Logan yells, grappling with Colt, managing to throw him against a car, causing the alarms to go off. Everybody flinches at the sounds, Toby promptly silencing them. “You fucking did this on purpose!” Logan grabs Colt by the lapels of his leather jacket before landing on right across his face.

Colt spits into Logan’s face, kicking him in the sides, successfully unpinning himself. Logan collapses to the floor but quickly recovers and tackles Colt to the ground. Kaneko’s shouts were background music to them.

“Yeah I did it on purpose! To get her the **FUCK** away from your lying ass! I don’t see how it’s my fault she realized I’m a better match for her than some flunky!”

“You fucking asshole! You fucking took advantage of her!”

Colt successfully dodges Logan’s next attack, but misses his own opportunity to strike back. He snarls at his opponent, now a good 5 feet away from him, both in stances ready to pounce again, and hopefully beat the other into an early grave.

“Says you?” Colt snarls, “Last I checked, _you’re_ the one that did that to her, **and** on her birthday too!” Colt scoffs at him. “And you call _me_ , heartless!”

Logan prickles at each word that Colt spews. They were true but he didn’t know the full story, so he had no right to pass judgement as he did.

Kaneko steps in between them again.

“Boys, **STOP**! You are acting like children!

“If anybody’s the kid, it’s him!” Logan jerks his chin to Colt who just scoffs and rolls his eyes.

“What? Jealous that she’s m-“ Colt’s mind flashes quickly to the night before, recalling the curve of a spine, and tanned flesh.

 

Her back was to him, sitting herself a ways from him, perhaps regretting her decision to lay with him.

His heart wrenched within that moment, god he hoped she didn’t regret it because he sure as hell didn’t. He didn’t want to have to forget her, or them, or this. He couldn’t. He prompted her gently, moving to sit closer to her in his bed, but still behind her. His scorching hand laid hesitant on the expanse of her back. It was cold, he could feel her sweat still clinging to her, and see rivulets trailing a path. He soothingly rubbed her back before encircling his arm around her, pulling her into his body in hopes that his heat could diffuse into her, warming her up despite their recent activities.

Her hands were bunched up in the cloth of his blanket that draped her front torso. Brown hair curtained her from his prying eyes, eyes fixated on anything but him, them, this.

It hurt to see her so removed from him, especially after sharing their vulnerabilities in the most intimate senses with each other. Sighs slipped from their lips; hands unable to keep to themselves, not that he was complaining.

The thought recent intimacies causing his cock to stir but he quickly chastised himself in favour of giving her his attention and simple affections. He was never good with words, especially ones to comfort, doubly harder when he didn’t know the source of her distress.

“Brie? Talk to me?” He murmured; face buried in her tresses, lips brushing the cartilage of her right ear. He could hear her breath hitch, but not much else.

Brie took one of his hands into her own, laying it on her lap, their fingers intertwined and sometimes not. She fiddled with his hand, examining it, tracing each crease or forming nonsense patterns on the palm of his hand.

Colt exhaled, reveling in her reciprocation of small sentiments, taking this as not a complete refusal of his presence at the least. She kneaded into the meat of his palm and he slouched over her, relaxing from her massage.

A huff of a laugh left her, easing him. He nuzzled into the crook of her neck; he could smell the faint traces of her flowery perfume. Always subtle the scent, having to be in close proximity to smell it; the first time catching it, he was floored by the gentle sweetness.

His lips brushed her neck before emboldening himself and laying chaste pecks along the exposed skin, dipping lower to the junction that connected to her shoulder and then behind her neck and then a bit further down along her spine before branching out to kiss wings upon her back. He didn’t want to disrupt her fascination with his hand she desperately clung to for comfort for whatever reason it may be.

“Brie?” He uttered, lips still flush against her flesh. She hummed back. It was progress.

“What’s wrong?” He began, sitting upright now. “Did I do something that made you uncomfortable? Do you... regret this?”

Regret us, being his major concern but a man can only bare himself so much without losing all his cards.

“No...” she whispered, a single finger tip drawing a heart on his hand. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

A breath of relief escaped from his mouth. He embraced her tighter now, burying his face into her hair again.

“Then what’s wrong, baby?”

 _Baby_.... god did that nickname send shivers down her spine and light the fire within her core. He knew the effect it had on her, learning it only a few moments ago, and exploiting it again to get her to open up to him.

“It’s just... do you really like me? Or is this just... physical for you? It’s okay either way... I just... wanted to know...”

Colt furrowed his brows. He tilted her chin so that she was looking at him, her hand no longer idling itself with his.

“Where is this coming from? I was serious when I said I wanted to be with you. Just us...” he trailed off, expression softening; he leans in closer. “Ruling LA... King and Queen style...” Their lips brushed but she pushed him away, hand gripping his shoulder so gently that he could easily shrug it off but he doesn’t. Brie looks at him meaningfully, searching for an answer that he desperately wanted to give her so that they could get pass this and he could hold her again, and comfort her.

“So.... this _isn’t_ just physical? You... really like me..?” His eyes narrow, but their glint tender.

“Yes, Brie. I’m serious about you. I want to be with you. It’s _not_ just physical. It’s more than that... I want it to be more than that... if you’re up for it,” he finished lamely, head turning away ashamedly, but was drawn back by Brie’s guidance. She stared at him long and hard, neither looking away. She bit her lip and his eyes caught the movement before looking into her brown hues again.

“Brie... I...” he huffed, frustrated. “You’re... you’re my driver forever...” he repeated the same words from the rave, his eyes gazing into hers, desperately trying to convey their significance.

Brie’s expression softened as she moved in to kiss and oh how the world stopped for him, and them, and this. He embraced her, their bodies’ flush, the blanket falling into her lap. Her torso against his, he could feel the hammer of hearts so distinct yet similar it was hard to distinguish whose heart was beating the hardest and fastest.

Brie was the first to pull away, her forehead resting against his. A hand cupped his cheek, a thumb tracing the jut of his cheekbone gingerly, cautious of the small bruise on it.

“Colt?”

“Hm?”

“Can I- I just...” Brie drew in a shaky breath. “I just don’t wanna feel used anymore... I don’t wanna be somebody’s possession or toy...” she poured herself out to him, belaying her worries to him, and fuck if he didn’t promise to her that she’s not.

“Brie, baby... you’re not a thing... I’m not Logan,” he sneered at the name. “And I’m not your dad. I’m not really sure what I am to you.... but I’d like to be something to you.... your boyfriend... so that way people know that we’re in this **together** ,” he declared, and fuck did it make her heart jump a beat.

Together, trust, equals, all new terms to her.

Tear welled in her eyes, and she nodded vigorously, hiccupping; trying desperately to stifle her sobs. She buried her face into his neck and held onto him for dear life.

“Yes... please... that’s all I ever wanted,” she said.

 

Colt takes in a breath, leveling himself out. He lowers his fists.

“That she’s with me,” he finishes before getting suddenly clocked in the face by Logan. Logan’s victory was short lived as he was tackled, knocking into a toolbox and spilling its content.  


End file.
